KBs have been created for use in semantic annotation of documents (either text or images), semantic search, reasoning, automated diagnostics, dialogue-systems, and many more knowledge-based applications. A KB includes a plurality of concepts and relationships linking the concepts. It is typically created manually by domain experts but this can be laborious, time-consuming, and with high cost. Alternatively, it can also be constructed (semi-) automatically by inputting text, identifying sentences in the text, deriving semantic triples from the sentences, and then storing these triples or linking them to an existing KB. In this way, the KB can be created and augmented.
It is an object of the present disclosure to improve on the prior art. In particular, the present disclosure addresses a technical problem tied to computer technology and arising in the realm of computer networks, namely the technical problem of slow transmission speed. The disclosed system solves this technical problem by reducing the number of semantic triples transmitted through the system for inclusion in a knowledge base. In addition, the system transmits higher quality triples for inclusion in the knowledge base resulting in reduced processing required when searching the knowledge base during use.